


Not Telling

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Series: Invitations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Crowley likes someone, and Bobby wants to know who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Telling

“Hey, are you going to the dance?” Crowley asked, not looking up from his text book, just waiting for a reply from his friend.

The taller boy finished jotting down a few notes before glancing up at the other. “Hm? No, I wasn’t planning on it. Why?”

“No reason,” Crowley replied with a shrug. “I just thought about it is all.” He looked down again and turned the page of his book. It was slow going for them, but they were making progress on their history project together.

“I see.” Bobby returned his attention to his own work, then paused, “You want to go, right?”

Silence, except for the quiet scratch of pen on paper.

“Ah, I forgot,” Bobby said with a laugh, shutting his book and setting it aside. They’d been working for probably a couple hours now. They both deserved a study break. “You’ll only go if you have a date, huh?”

The shorter boy hummed in confirmation and dropped his own pen against the carpet. He turned to lay on his side and look up at the other teen. 

Bobby was sitting in the armchair, having preferred to sit in an actual seat and work rather than sprawl out on the floor. “Why don’t you ask someone then? I’m sure Meg would be delighted to join you,” Bobby teased, knowing how Crowley felt about the girl. Just as he’d expected, the comment earned him a glare and a low grumble of a retort. “What was that?” 

“I said shut the hell up,” Crowley repeated though he grinned as he said it this time. “You know I can’t stand her.”

“I’m sure the feeling is mutual,” Bobby mused. “But seriously, just ask someone. Popular as you are, someone would say yes. Isn’t there anyone you like?”

Crowley sat up and leaned against the coffee table behind him. He gave a noncommittal shrug and stared at the ground, but his lips quirked into a smile. Bobby didn’t miss it, and leaned forward with interest lighting his eyes.

“Ohhh, you’ve gotta tell me now.”

“Tell you what?” Crowley asked innocently.

“Oh come on, you like someone, right?”

Crowley rubbed at back of his neck and looked off at no where in particular. He gave the smallest of nods and crossed his arms. "I'm not telling though."

“No no no, don’t give me that.” Bobby slid down off the chair to sit in front of Crowley though the other teen still refused to look at him. “Just tell me. Hey, just give me a hint, I bet I can guess.”

Crowley smirked then, and looked at his friend. “You think you can guess?” He shifted on the ground. “Fine then, the person I like… goes to our school.”

Bobby made a face and groaned. “I need a better hint than that! What does she look like?”

Crowley shook his head. “Nope.”

“A different hint then,” Bobby urged, already running through in his mind all the possible people it could be. He couldn’t seem to think of anyone Crowley had been hanging with more than usual, or talking about. In fact, they’d both spent more time than usual with each other because of the history project.

“One more hint, that’s it.” Crowley said firmly. Bobby practically pouted but nodded his head. One hint was better than nothing he supposed.

Crowley tapped his chin, feigning that he was deep in thought. Bobby rolled his eyes and gave him a light shove. “Alright, alright,” Crowley laughed. “The person I like… is…” Bobby leaned in closer, knowing full well was purposely building the tension like that. “Taller than me.”

Bobby stared. He narrowed his eyes at his friend and shoved him again. “Bastard,” he grumbled. “Your hints suck.”

Crowley shoved him back playfully and grinned. “Get back to work, we can finish this project today if you stop questioning me now.” He reached for his own book and settled it on his lap. Bobby meanwhile picked up his own and settled next to Crowley on the floor so they could share notes easier.

Only another hour later and their report was all done.

“Finally,” Crowley groaned, flopping down onto the floor once more. Bobby likewise was relieved to be finished with it, and he pushed both their books away with a sigh.

“Finally,” Bobby repeated. He glanced over at the other teen with a smirk.

“What?”

“You gonna tell me now?” Bobby was expecting another shove or even a punch this time, but Crowley didn’t move, only stared up at the ceiling.

“You wanna know that bad, huh?”

Bobby didn’t answer, didn’t have to. Crowley sat up again and moved to sit across from him.

“I’ll tell you, okay? But you gotta… close your eyes.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Why, you gonna run out after or something?”

Crowley shook his head but didn’t reply otherwise, just stared back with his usual amused expression.

With a sigh, Bobby agreed and leaned back against the coffee table, shutting his eyes. “You better not just say something dumb,” he warned, and could hear the other teen laugh lightly. 

Bobby sat there waiting, expecting to hear a name whispered against his ear. Instead, he hears a sharp intake of breath and then, nothing. No sounds, but a sensation. The feeling of lips against his own. His eyes snapped open and though it wasn’t much due to their proximity, he stared at Crowley. Crowley. Kissing him.

The shorter teen broke away after just a moment, a little surprised that his friend hadn’t pushed him away first. There was a light flush on his cheeks - on both their cheeks actually.

“Oh,” Bobby said simply, feeling he should have noticed sooner. Crowley was his best friend after all.

“Yeah.” Crowley stared at the ground then moved to gather his stuff. “I should go, I guess.”

“To the dance,” Bobby blurted out, sitting up and catching the other’s wrist before he’d moved too far away.

“Huh?”

“You should go to the dance. With me.” Bobby cheek’s burned brighter even as he said it. “If you want.”

Crowley blinked at him and a smile spread over his features. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this out of character? I feel like it was at least on Bobby's part. I'd read a prompt about this though and loved it so I had to write something. Comments much appreciated!


End file.
